Quédate o Vete
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Seishuu tiene que preguntárselo pero ¿Que responderá Hiroshi? Quédate o Vete, Sensei.


Hola a todos y todas, desde hacia algún largo tiempo que quería hacer un fic de estos dos, ya que amo el anime, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad hasta el capitulo pasado, pero decidí esperar un tiempo –mala idea- y ahora con lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo me he quedado muy dudosa, así que mejor me apresure a escribir este, espero y lo disfruten:

_**Quédate o vete. **_

-Hiro… si me fuera, ¿Te irías conmigo?- la pregunta descoloco a Hiroshi en sobremanera, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Sensei volviera a casa. Se detuvo en la tarea de preparar la cena, se le había hecho costumbre ir y cenar con Handa, le agradaba; no sabia que decir, ni siquiera que pensar. Era una pregunta simple, pero la respuesta era complicada.

-¿De que hablas, Sensei? No entiendo por qué haces preguntas como esas…- continúo cortando ingredientes y pudo sentir la tensión recorrerle, Handa no había contestado y eso le ponía aun más nervioso.

-Hablo enserio, Hiro… ¿Te irías conmigo?- otra vez se detuvo, sabia que para Sensei ese asunto era importante, pero no lograba comprender a que quería llegar con todo eso. Si decía que si, demostraría lo débil que es ante las peticiones de Seishuu y si decía que no, le deprimiría o simplemente acabaría con algo que aun no comenzaba.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió con otra cuestión, el tema conseguía ponerlo alerta y precavido, tal vez Sensei pensaba volver y quería llevarlo con el, pero ¿para que? No tendría sentido alguno, además de que no quería dejar el pueblo, no estaba listo aun.

-Solo responde, ¿quieres?- comenzaba a sonar molesto y Hiroshi se negaba a querer contestar, se giro por fin, tratando de encararle, pero el Sensei tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, fue hasta donde se encontraba, sentándose a su lado. No quería responderle y sentía como si no debiera, tenia que buscar otra salida.

-¿Ya te cansaste de este lugar, Sensei?- fijo su vista en el, pero no parecía haber respuesta aun así no despego su mirada, noto como temblaba un poco y supuso que algo andaba mal.

-No quiero, pero Hiro… ¿Qué hago? Hiro…- en ese momento levanto la mirada encarándole, Hiro se encogió y su pecho se comprimió. Las lágrimas de Seishuu comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas rojas, se podía observar la frustración en su mirada y Hiro se sintió inútil en todos los sentidos. Le abrazo, sin saber que hacer además de eso, pero no importaba en ese momento, todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran ahí, juntos.

-Quédate… por favor, quédate- Handa le abrazo fuerte, aferrándose a él, a su aroma, a su cuerpo, a esas extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba aquel chico.

-Hiro, ven conmigo- susurro hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico que acaricio su cabello con lentitud.

-Sensei, Quédate- ambos se miraron, sabían que estaba mal. Solo eran dos opciones, uno volvía a su hogar y el otro la abandonada; o quedarse ambos pero uno olvidaría su casa. Seishuu sintió que lloraría de nuevo y se acercó más a Hiro.

-Te quiero-

-No lo hagas- Handa no supo a que se refería y se quedo mirándole, sorprendido y confuso; Hiro sonrió melancólicamente.

-No me manipules así, si me dice eso yo… No dudare en irme contigo-coloco su frente en el hombro del Sensei y este le abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, sin decir nada.

-Te quiero-

-Te dije que no lo hagas- reclamo, se enderezo un poco y volvieron a mirarse, sus miradas chocaban y parecían hablarse entre si en un lenguaje desconocido, uno en el que solo ellos se comprendían.

-Quédate…-

-Hiro…- antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio le beso los labios castamente, sus labios apenas se rozaron pero eso basto para teñir de rojo las mejillas del mayor. Cuando abrieron sus ojos se miraron de tal manera que volvieron a cerrarlos y besarse, una y otra vez.

-Hiro… Hiro-

-Quédate, solo quédate- con cada beso la intensidad subía, eran mas largos, mas acalorados. Hiro fue empujando al Sensei hasta que ambos quedaron en el suelo, el rubio encima del otro, besándose.

-Pero… Si no lo hago, tú…-

-Quédate o vete, Seishuu- el mayor sintió como se le venia todo encima, el hecho de que Hiroshi le obligara a elegir le provocaba nauseas, sentía presión y como si a Hiro no le importara si se iba sin el.

-No importa que pase… si lo quieres, me iré contigo- los ojos de Handa se abrieron en sorpresa y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Hiro le beso de una manera salvaje y demandante, mordía sus labios con sensualidad haciendo suspirar y jadear al Handa. Cuando su boca dejo escapar un suspiro, Hiro introdujo su lengua, saboreaba cada rincón de la boca contraria, mientras el mayor se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, encorvando su espalda. Hiro paseo sus manos por todo el cuerpo del Sensei y se detuvo en su trasero, masajeando, provocando que jadeara y su boca se abriera, dejando caer saliva. Ambos estaban excitados, pero sabían que debían parar.

-Hiro… Te amo- el otro rio ante su comentario, lo que extraño al Sensei.

-Ya te dije que si me dices esas cosas no dudare en irme contigo- Handa sonrió ante eso, era su decisión el irse o no, pero no creía estar listo. No quería dejar a Hiroshi y menos a cierta niña que parecía su hija.

-¡SENSEI!- escucharon gritar a la pequeña Naru, ambos se incorporaron aun abrazándose, era normal que Naru los viera de esa manera, para ella esos dos se habían convertido en sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Naru?- la pequeña tenia una sonrisa radiante en el rostro mientras escondía algo detrás de su espalda.

-Le lleve esto a la abuela… Y SONREIA- la niña mostro un dibujo, en el venían ella, su abuelo, Hiroshi y él; encima el papel de cada uno, en Naru venia un "yo", encima de su abuelo la palabra "abue", pero lo que mas le sorprendió era ver que encima del dibujo de Hiroshi estaba escrito "Papá" y en el de él "Mamá".

-Es mi familia, ¿ve, Sensei?-pregunto con inocencia la pequeña, Seishuu asintió y giro para ver a Hiro que también sonreía.

-Quédate o vete, Seishuu-

-Me quedo, Hiro-

-¿De que hablan?-

-Te queremos mucho, Naru-

-¡YO TAMBIEN LOS QUIERO, MAMÁ, PAPÁ!-

_Quédate o vete. Sinceramente, prefiero quedarme._

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, porque de que me esforcé, me esforcé, espero que les haya gustado y que hagan mas fics de esta pareja, yo la amo pero no hay suficientes fics. En fin eso es todo, saben que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo y estoy abierta a sugerencias y/o peticiones, bueno eso es todo Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
